sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Trailblazer Corps
Faction: Trinity Trailblazer Corps Life-time: ???? - 3554 Structure: Multi-species corporation. Occupation: Creation and maintenance of the Sinistra lanes. Headquarter system: Farention Zone of operation: The entire known Galaxy at the time. General Information: The first corporation to be founded by the three major factions at the beginning of the golden age, the Trinity Trailblazer Corps created the vast infrastructural network of the Sinistra Lanes. Being the spearhead of intergalatic exploration, cartography and growth, the Trailblazers and their ships were renowned as adventurer, daredevils and founders of local settlement. While trailblazzers stabilized Sinistra throughout the known galaxy, it is within the Endiku Sea that the glory of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps mad. The entire zone was initially cultivated and maintained by the Corps, until the myramar of colonies grew large enough to take care of themselves. To some the Trinity Trailblazer Corps is seen as the splitting image of the former glory og the Endiku Sea and Golden age: A multi species adventure that helped bringing light and development into the far reaches of space. History: The history of the TTC spans the entire history of the Golden age. Originally the corporation was created to quickly establish trade routes from the Eridu Nebula to the Alkanost Rim and Revati Strait. Along the construction of the Primary Endiku Lane the corporation mapped down most of the systems they encountered. These systems were initially used as supply stations for the great undertaking. By the time the Lane was completed, these colonies had grownen enough in size to be considered the first true multi species communities in the known galaxy. It is from the success of these settlements that the TTC found the necessary funding to successfully set out on its own. Since then the growth of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps came to equal the development of most of the Endiku Sea. As this sector grew in importance so did the cooperation between the three dominating factions. To effectively create and maintain the Sinistra lanes the TTC began to develop their own ships. One of the most successful of these models where the Trailblazers, a model that came to lend its name to the profession of securing Sinistra. These trailblazer crew were during the Golden Age a gathering of the most adventurous people through out the galaxy. If anyone wanted to have an expedition founded they could either go to one of the three factions or to the TTC. Most choose the TTC, if for nothing else becaurse of the famous explorors that it had produced. Of these Jethro Lancaster holds a solid reputation of being the most successful. At the end of the golden age the number of Sinistra lanes had growen so much, that the main focus of the TTC was shifted from exploration and cartography to almost solely maintance. as tension grew between the three main factions, so did it affect the company. This tension grew until finally it divided the Trinity Trailblazer Corps between those who sought to return to their respective factionof origin and that minority that wanted to stay out of the political strife. The Order of Stellar Explorers: The Order of Stellar Explorers was an organisation within the Trinity Trailblazer Organization. Founded by the three greatest explorers of the day, the purpose of the order was to promote the standards of galactic exploration and to promote promesing individuals by providing them with the education and knowledge to make the galaxy a better place. Only the greatest explorers of the TTC were allowed into the inner circle and those that did would often craft themselves a sigil or a coat of arms, which they would display upon their vessels. It is generally believed that the order disappeared along with the Trinity Trailblazer Corps. The successor to TTC, the Sinistra Expanse, has claimed that its own order of trailblazers, the Trailblazer Guild, was founded by members of the Order of Stellar Explorers. No evidence has so far verified their claim. Founders: While each trailblazer captain was known for his personal trait when exploring the blinding Sinistra, all who became part of the Order were required to uphold the virtues of the founding members. The original founders and their virtues were: The male human Jethro Lancaster, who upheld a balance between exploring the unknown, search for treasures of lost civilizations and helping out the newly founded colonies on the planet he had explored. The saphis Barivaa Nirav, who upheld that worldly exploration is closely connected to spiritual discovery. By learning and understanding about how life on other worlds thrives, one could begin to see the natural order in which the colonies would have to become a part in order to survive. The female Vasharil Zerim Ku-aya, who upheld that the greatest victory was to introduce new species to the galactic communities. While some species were too primitive to be allowed the knowledge of things outside their world, it was by building of these cultures that true influence emerge. During the Hamadromachia: Oficially the Trinity Trailblazer Corps ended just before the Hamadromachi, when the majority of it broke out and rejoined either the Union, Collective or Imperative, taking with them the majority of the Trailblazers. Those that stayed behind tried desperately to keep the cooperation between the factions going, while at the same time maintaining the Sinistra lanes with the remaining few Trailblazers. TTC lost both battles and as the Endiku Sea turned into a galactic battleground, the remains of the Corps left the sector all together when Imperative forces battled the Union for control of the Farention system. The remaning trailblazer captains took their ships to the Bordering Expanse and set themselves up as the Sinistra Expanse. Throughout the war Sinistra Expanse remained one of the few that actively tried to keep the decaying lanes operational. This pratice was limited to the Bordering Espance only though, as neighter factions trusted the multi species corporation to allow them entrence. Even if they had, the lack of resources and funding greatly limited the operations of SE. In 3578 Sinistra Expanse joined with the Trade Connection. Through this the remains of the once great Trinity Trailblazer Corps recieved sufficient funding and connections to survive the turmoil of the great galactic war. Present Day: The Trinity Trailblazer Corps has been gone for a little more than a century. For the populations within the Revati Strait and Alkonost Rim the memory of this once great multi species corporation is only known for those that specialized in the history of the Golden Age. For most of them the TTC is the icon of how cooperation with "lesser species" only brings hubris and ruin. In the Endiku Sea and Bordering Expanse the Corps is remembered primarely through the stories of Jethro Lancaster. The common population in these areas has therefore a more glorious view on the lost corporation. For them the Corps is the icon of development and order and how the galaxy should have been. In some of the more isolated systems these memories has recieved an almost mythical status, that fits the mythical patrons of their worlds, be that patron Lancaster or another trailblazer founder. In the Coalition the general openion of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps is one of respect and inspiration. Inspired by how infrastructure brought a galaxy closer together, many goverments of the coalition worlds as placed Sinistra exploration and development high on their political agendas.